Malleus Maleficarum
by Master-Magician
Summary: When Steve falls during a mission, Wanda panics. Doing something that catches all Avengers completely off guard.
1. Chapter 1

**Another round of Scarlet America. I'm in the market for new prompts or ideas so if anyone's interested send me a PM.**

 **Enjoy**.

* * *

Growing up on the war torn streets of Sokovia meant Wanda had not been around all that many mechanical things. The most complicated device she encountered on a regular basis had been various kinds of vehicles. Most of which were falling apart even while they were fixed.

Now the woman found herself surrounded by technology on all sides. Whether it was the tablet she was assigned, the equipment used by some of her fellow Avengers and their enemies, or like right now the robot army they were in the process of demolishing.

At least these were nothing like Ultron's. There was a greater intelligence leading them but nothing like Ultron himself was. These acted more like a swarm of ants as opposed to a cohesive military force.

Also like insects, they were not all that tough for complicated for the most part. Most moved on three legs with a circular disc as the main body and small arms covered in sharp blades. They were fairly quick but fragile. Wanda herself was decimating swaths of the drones with each passing moment.

The only issue was the damn things sheer numbers!

Wanda had lost count amid the chaos when she reached robot number eighty, and that was just her own kill count. God only knew how many the Avengers as a whole had demolished.

It had been almost ironic when they found out about this laboratory. The machines may not have been as strong as Ultron's but their creation was based on a similar concept. Some idiot had the exact same idea Stark had. In fact, Steve's first response when they found out was to call up Stark and ask if he hadn't learned his lesson the first time.

Needless to say everyone was a little surprised to find out Stark wasn't responsible. The man didn't even take offense at their suspicions. "I would have been my first guess for such an awesome idea" had been Stark's exact words.

Unlike Stark, the machines first victim was their creator and his staff. It was how they remained undetected for so long. After their small coup, they began building more of each other. The robots may not have been that intelligent but self-propagation had apparently been built into their systems.

It actually reminded Wanda of a film that Sam and Steve had convinced her to watch recently, Wanda couldn't remember the name of it but during it the machines had taken over most of the world. After battling Ultron and with that movie in mind, Wanda had been the first onboard the quinjet.

"How many of the damn things are there?!" Sam groaned into the radio in Wanda's ear. The aforementioned man flew over Wanda's head strafing the machines before her using his electroshock rounds. It was a good thing Stark had upgraded his equipment recently.

Wanda couldn't help roll her eyes. Apparently she wasn't the only one annoyed.

Lifting another group of the robots up with a pulse of telekinetic energy, Wanda crushed them in her grip before flinging them toward another group. The second they were destroyed even more rushed forth to take their place.

Sam's voice suddenly screamed over the radio. The three words making Wanda's blood run cold.

"Cap is down!"

When the robots first started pouring from the underground lab, most of the Avengers were on demolition duty. Natasha and Steve had been assisting in the evacuation, they were to rejoin the battle once they were finished. The rest of the Avengers were the greater threat, few strays should have come at them. Nothing the super soldier alone couldn't have handled even if Natasha wasn't backing him up.

The panic was rising in Wanda's chest faster than a falling comet. To make matters worse, her powers were directly tied to her emotions. Wanda's focus was all but shot the moment she heard Steve was hurt. All she could imagine or think about was the super soldier hurt and being swarmed by the machines as he lay defenseless.

The red mist swirled around Wanda wildly but she couldn't control it. Bolts of energy were flying in random directions and objects were being tossed about just as haphazardly.

Just as another horde tried to rush Wanda, a bolt of lightning came from the sky directly into the center of the swarm. Almost all were instantly fried in place, the few that weren't had to deal with the swinging hammer of an Asgardian prince. They didn't last long.

Thor seemed to be having the time of his life as he swatted the robots aside like flies. Being an Asgardian, they practically were to him. Until something much bigger whacked him like a fly and sent him sailing into a nearby building.

Wanda caught the movement from the corner of her eye. It was far larger than the other machines, perhaps a leader of some kind. It was also designed differently. Instead of three, it stood on two legs at least fifteen foot tall. In one hand it held a large lance while the other held a club of some kind.

It was a possibility they had considered. Being machines, they would undoubtedly try to augment and upgrade themselves. Adding new designs to their army would be a good step in that direction.

Wanda tried her hardest, but failed, to ignore the possibility that the red smeared all over the tip of the spear could be Steve's blood. With all the chaos around the area it could have been anyone's or not even blood. All Wanda's mind could envision however was that it was Steve's.

The sight made Wanda freeze for a second too long.

The club in the robot's hand was already swinging toward her.

Marshaling what little control over her powers she had left, Wanda threw up a shield to block the hit but the force of the impact still sent her flying through the air like Thor moments before. She even crashed into the same building as the Asgardian.

The force of the impact should have shattered her bones on impact. Since she still had a barrier up instead of broken bones she only felt part of the trauma.

The large machine must have assumed he killed both of them because he didn't follow them into the building. It no doubt was in search of other prey.

Thor was helping her back to her feet instantly. "Are you injured Lady Maximoff?"

Wanda didn't even hear the words of her teammate. She couldn't even think, a bolt of energy knocked Thor back before she could even try to stop it. Without waiting for a response, Wanda rushed out into the street.

As she did, Wanda tripped on a brick and almost landed flat on her face. Her hand landed on something solid and heavy. She needed to get to Steve and she couldn't trust her own abilities to do so. When asked later, Wanda would have said her powers were completely haywire and unreliable, so that was why she picked up the weapon.

Ordinarily Wanda was opposed to direct physical combat like what Thor and Steve preferred. She simply lacked the ability or desire for it. Especially when her powers were already so strong.

Wanda at the time assumed her impromptu weapon was a piece of rebar with concrete at the end. The club was very heavy but it was a better alternative to her bare hands against the machines.

What little rational part of her mind that was still operating told her she should wait for Thor and have him back her up but the rest of her mind blocked the thoughts out.

Running for the streets, Wanda found more machines blocking her path. Her powers may have been out of control, but it still created a tempest of unstable energy all around her body. Hurricane like winds swirled around her, whipping her hair all about. Bolts of energy were flung every which way like the lightning of a storm.

Most of the machines that attempted to get close were all but vaporized, some were simply torn apart by the gale force winds. Barely a handful actually managed to, by pure luck most likely, get close enough to avoid the energy bolts and winds. They were knocked away by her weapon with extreme prejudice.

Get to my Steve.

The words were being repeated like a mantra within Wanda's mind as she tore through the machines in her path with a fury even Wanda herself didn't know she had.

It wasn't long before she found Steve. The super soldier was on top of a wrecked car, limp and unmoving. Blood ran down the sides of the vehicle from a large stab wound in his abdomen.

Wanda's rage quadrupled at the sight.

In a surge of power Wanda hadn't felt since the death of her twin, Wanda screamed at the top of her lungs and doubled her speed. The machines were not just torn apart by the cloud around her.

They were utterly disintegrated.

Just before Wanda could reach Steve, that large robot barred her path.

The young woman didn't even break her stride as she continued her blind charge. Wanda's body crashed into the machine but met resistance for only a fraction of a second before its metallic body was shredded like tissue paper.

Finally having reached Steve, Wanda climbed up onto the car with him. Dropping her rebar club weapon while she did so. Her first response was to cradle his head in her hands, moving it so that he was resting on her lap. The super soldier's body was heavy but she barely noticed.

The storm surrounding her, the same that had been slaughtering the robots, moved over Steve but left him completely unharmed. It's winds surrounding both man and woman in a cocoon of protection.

Leaning down, Wanda pressed a soft kiss to Steve's sweaty forehead followed by another to his lips. Her relief was uncontainable at that point.

In that moment, she made several realizations at once.

The first being that Steve's injuries were nowhere near as severe as she thought. The serum in his blood already quickly healing the already now small wound. In fact, the dark fluid running down the car wasn't even his blood. It was the fluid that ran through the machines, Steve's uniform was splattered in the stuff. It resembled blood but only from a distance.

Wanda had completely panicked for trivial reasons.

Now that she knew Steve was alright, the swirling tempest created by her out of control powers had already began to calm down.

The second, Wanda only noticed now that she knew Steve was safe. In her rush to reach the super soldier Wanda had completely decimated the robots all around them.

So much so that the rest of the Avengers were practically right on top of her having no more machines to put down. They were surrounding her and Steve. No doubt they had witnessed her charge.

They had also seen her kiss Steve.

On the lips.

There was no denying her and Steve's secret was out now. Steve had once joked that the rest of the Avengers might be onto them but Wanda had brushed it off and told him they were careful.

Regardless, it didn't matter now.

"Lady Maximoff?" Thor of all people spoke first, his voice sounded baffled.

"Y... yes?" Wanda tried to mentally force her flush down but of course failed miserably. The possibility of escaping mortification had already flew way out the window.

The demigod had kneeled down to pick up the weapon she had been using to reach Steve. When he lifted it up she understood why he was doing so, and why everyone was looking at her in total shock.

It hadn't been a piece of rebar at all, nor was it concrete. It wasn't even made of steel or iron.

It was Thor's hammer.

* * *

 **No this is not it, I decided to make this a two-shot instead of making one super chapter.**

 **If any of my readers know Latin, you already understand the title of the story. It is the same as an old text written in 1486, the title in English pretty much translates to "The Hammer of Witches". I actually had the title in mind before I wrote the story.**

 **Let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I must say, I was quite surprised at the reception of this story. It didn't really seem all that good to me. Anyway since it went over so well I decided to use my update day to do this one instead of the newest chapter for Nightmares and Dreamscapes.**

 **Enjoy**.

* * *

Wanda was... surprised to say the least.

She had expected quite a few questions now that her and Steve's secret was out. But no one even said a word about her kissing the super soldier. At first Wanda wondered if they hadn't, by some tiny chance, seen her do it but that thought was instantly snuffed out. They had to of seen it.

Especially since her rampage had been in plain view of everyone.

Then there was the matter of Thor's hammer.

After dropping it upon reaching the fallen Steve, Wanda hadn't touched it since.

Steve had told her weeks before of the party the Avengers held to celebrate the capture of Loki's scepter. The team held a small contest of the ones who could lift the weapon. Of course they all failed except for the demigod himself. The hammer didn't find any of them 'worthy'. What was it about Wanda that the hammer found worthy enough to allow her to use it?

What made her so special? She was just an orphan from the streets of Sokovia. The world was full of orphans who were, powers or no, better than her.

If anyone beside Thor should have been able to use the hammer it was Steve. The man was practically kindness and heart incarnated.

Perhaps no one was questioning her relationship with the captain because they were so distracted by her wielding the hammer?

That thought was also instantly quashed. Several of the Avengers, namely Natasha and Vision, were masters of observation and nuance. It would take a lot more than just that to distract them. Especially Natasha, the redhead was the closest person to Steve baring maybe Sam.

It was the assassin that Wanda was truly worried about. It was part of why she wanted to keep their relationship secret for the time being...

* * *

 _Several weeks before._

Wanda rapidly sucked in oxygen while attempting to force her heart to calm down. It was pounding so fast Steve was bound to hear it. That or it was going to explode from her chest, right about now Wanda couldn't bring herself to care.

The last few weeks made it all worth it.

"Wanda?" The sound of Steve speaking her name snapped the young woman back to attention.

The pair were seated on the couch in Steve's quarters, or at least Steve was. Wanda was sitting in the super soldier's lap sideways with her arms around Steve's neck while Steve's own hands were resting on her far hip with his fingers laced together.

"You're daydreaming again." Steve spoke as he breathed in just as deeply as Wanda, a grin gracing his lips.

"Not my fault." Wanda couldn't contain a smile of her own. "You make me like this."

Looking at her super soldier, Wanda couldn't restrain her giggle. His normally neatly combed hair was completely mussed up and all over the place while his lips were very swollen. Both caused by Wanda's roaming hands and own lips respectively.

Wanda's hands did tend to... wander when they kissed. Again, not her fault, the feel of his lips on hers destroyed any rational thought within a second of contact. The man's kisses should be illegal. Yes, illegal and locked away so that only she could enjoy them.

"Laugh it up Wanda." Steve chucked as he pecked her on the lips quickly. The way Steve said her name always sent a shiver down the woman's spine. It wasn't until recently that Wanda understood the expression "the warm and fuzzy feeling". She sure as hell understood it now.

She had no doubt her own appearance was no better than his. Her own skin was flushed a deep crimson, the coloring spread all over most of her visible skin and more. This of course led to her codename being "Scarlet Witch". Sure Steve would tell everyone it was because her powers had a red color, plus her preferred color of clothing was also red, but that completely false.

Wanda's lips were also in no better shape. She hadn't even had her first kiss until recently, there was a lot of time to make up for. Plus the super soldier's lips were intoxicating.

"You know," Steve touched his forehead to hers. "The others are going to find out about us eventually, if they don't already know."

Wanda leaned into the contact letting a soft sigh. "I know but I just don't want to tell them yet."

"Why not?"

This was a discussion Wanda had been expecting for a while. She could just tell Steve she had her reasons. Steve would just say he trusts her and they would come clean when she was ready. He deserved better than that though.

"They don't trust me." Wanda turned her gaze to anywhere except Steve while she whispered the words.

Before he could open his mouth Wanda continued. "They don't fully trust me yet, I don't want them to just assume I'm using you as a substitute for Pietro. Or even worse to think that I'm using my powers to make you care for me." Despite her best attempts to prevent it, Wanda's voice began to break toward the end. Steve was the one person she couldn't bear the thought of using her powers against.

"Wanda..."

"No Steve, you know I'm right. They're protective of you, especially Natasha. I'm still waiting for her to want to kick me out."

Steve took her face in his hands and made her look him in the eye. Wanda was instantly entranced by his blue orbs. "No one is kicking you out understood? I won't allow it."

Wanda could only nod.

"Just give them time, that's all they need." Steve spoke softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Wanda closed her eyes. "I just want to try to build their trust up more before we tell them."

"I understand, we will wait as long as you need to." Steve spoke with his stone solid confidence. "We have all the time in the world."

* * *

"How long?" Wanda practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the russian accented voice.

After they went back to the Avengers facility, Steve had instantly been taken back to the infirmary. His injury was going to be healed in no time but they wanted to check him over anyway.

Wanda, in a desire to avoid the rest of the Avengers, had cleaned up and sat in the common room of the living quarters. She had been still trying to figure out what to do next when she got a visitor.

Natasha stood in the doorway. Arms folded across her chest but looking as stoic as ever.

"What?" Wanda hadn't heard the redhead's voice all that clearly.

"I said, how long?" Natasha's voice held its cool edge but the way she entered the room made Wanda suddenly remember just how deadly this woman was. Wanda had only defeated her the first time because she caught her off guard from behind.

"How long?" Wanda repeated the question in confusion.

"How long have you two been together." Natasha took a seat on the table directly in front of Wanda. Her body language didn't seem hostile but that could change in the blink of an eye.

Wanda instantly froze. Natasha was asking about her and Steve's relationship. It had to happen eventually but that didn't mean Wanda was ready for it.

Not even close.

"Umm... a little more than a month." Wanda flushed slightly as she tried to make her voice sound as calm as possible. Against the likes of the Black Widow there was no such thing as calm. The best she could manage was staving off a freak out.

Natasha nodded while she stared directly at her, the eyes boring into Wanda's soul. Wanda met the other woman's gaze but only barely.

"Good." Natasha spoke just that one word.

Wanda was speechless.

"You're good for him, I tried for months to get him to open up to someone and you manage it in less than one. I'm impressed." Wanda listened to every word, her confusion growing by the minute.

Wait was that a smile starting to form on Natasha's lips?

"That man is stubborn, I tried my hardest to set him up for dates. He needs a good woman to look out for him but I can't find one that can put up with his old-fashioned charm. I'd all but given up on him." Natasha explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I love his old-fashioned charm." Wanda blurted the words out without thinking.

So much for staving off that panic attack...

What happened next was something Wanda never could have dreamed happening. The possibility of Nick Fury showing up in a frilly skirt for a little girls birthday party had a higher chance of happening than what Wanda was witnessing.

Natasha laughing. Not cruel or mocking laughter either. A real, honest laugh.

Wanda was dreaming, she had to be. If not than Natasha must have completely lost her mind.

"And for the record, you two need to work on your subtlety. I'll give you a pass but Steve knows better." With those final parting words, Natasha got up and left the room. Leaving a dumbfounded Wanda behind.

Did the redhead assassin just... give her a compliment?

"Lady Maximoff! I found you at last." Thor's boisterous voice from the doorway interrupted whatever thoughts Wanda was entertaining.

The Asgardian came into the room setting his hammer on the table in the exact same spot Natasha had been sitting moments before.

"What did you need me for Thor?" Wanda didn't know how much more confusion she could handle for one day. She wished she could be just told something for once.

"I wish for you to lift the hammer again."

Finally someone took the direct...

Wait, he wanted her to do what?!

"Thor I don't think..."

"Nonsense Lady Maximoff. Please, just try it. I wish to see something." Thor motioned to the hammer resting on the table.

Wanda approached it with the same amount of caution one would do so with a venomous snake.

The sooner she did this the sooner he would leave. That was what Wanda told herself again and again as she gripped the handle and lifted.

The hammer didn't budge.

Wanda looked down at the weapon as she tried several more times. Each time the hammer refused to move an inch.

Thor nodded and smiled. "I see now, thank you for your assistance Lady Maximoff."

Wanda finally had enough. "How the hell could I have lifted it earlier but not now? I don't understand."

The Asgardian looked at her for a moment before smiling again. "You were found worthy by Mjølnir."

"How?"

"The hammer understood what you wanted most. You cared not for power, riches, nor the chance to rule Asgard. What you wanted was far simpler, more pure than that Lady Maximoff." Thor spoke as he lifted the hammer back up with ease.

"What would that be?" Wanda asked.

Thor's face lit up with one of his trademark grins. "You wished to shield the man you love most. At the cost of your own life it need be. I can think of few causes more deserving."

Wanda's face heated up once more at the mention of the word love. It was not something she and Steve had ever spoken of. Their relationship was still fairly new. Of course she cared deeply for Steve but Wanda didn't know if it could actually be called love.

Like Steve had said, they had all the time in the world.

While Wanda was distracted by her own thoughts, Thor disappeared from the room just as quickly as he arrived.

Perhaps it was time she went to go check on Steve. Wanda had been most concerned about what Natasha would say about their relationship. That had gone a lot better than she expected.

"Prepare to owe me twenty bucks Rhodes." Sam's voice echoed from the hallway.

Almost all at once, Sam, Rhodes, and Steve came into the room. Wanda's eyes were instantly drawn to Steve. He was out of his uniform and back in normal civilian clothes, his injuries seeming to have at least mostly healed already. Steve flashed Wanda a dazzling smile the moment he saw her. "There you are."

Wanda returned the smile but at the same time had a wicked thought.

Steve looked like he was mostly fine, and the rest of the Avengers did already know about her and Steve...

Without hesitation, Wanda crossed the room to Steve and threw her arms around his neck. She was careful not to jostle him too much while she did so. If Steve had been planning to say something he never got an opportunity before Wanda's lips were crashing into his.

The super soldier must have seen it coming, or he recovered from the surprise fast. Either way his arms instantly found themselves around her lithe waste to pull her closer and return the kiss with equal passion.

"Pay up." Sam had a smug grin all over his face while Rhodes just looked like he had to swallow something bitter.

The Warmachine pilot reluctantly pulled out his wallet along with a twenty dollar bill to give to the other man. Sam grinned even bigger as he plucked the paper from Rhodes' hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Wanda didn't even notice or care. Her mind only extended far enough to cover the man in her arms and not an inch further.

They didn't have to hide anymore.

The end of the world couldn't have wiped the smile from her face.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Not quite sure this one was as good as I hoped.**


End file.
